1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for removing debris from a windshield and, more particularly, a system and method utilizing a rain sensor which becomes automatically registered relative to a windshield when the rain sensor is mounted on a mirror mount which is situated on the windshield and where the rain sensor includes a mounting area for mounting a mirror thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of windshield wiping the systems, rain sensors have been used to sense the presence or absence of debris on a surface of a windshield. Such sensors include capacitive-type sensors which are secured to the surface of the windshield and which detect the presence or absence of rain using a capacitor effect. Optical sensors that are adhered to the surface of the windshield have also been used to sense the presence or absence of rain on the windshield.
Typically, the rain sensors were mounted directly onto either an inner or outer surface of the windshield using an adhesive. In some cases, the rain sensors were integrally formed as part of the windshield. Unfortunately, if the windshield was cracked or broken, the rain sensor would oftentimes become inoperable. Also, if the rain sensor was defective or required maintenance, then the rain sensor would have to be pried off of the windshield which proved to be difficult and sometimes resulted in damage to either the windshield board or the rain sensor.
It was not uncommon that when a rain sensor was replaced, it became mis-registered so that the sensor was not properly registered relative to the windshield or the wipe pattern of the wipers. This resulted in the sensor not functioning properly to detect rain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,304,936 and 5,266,873 and German patent references DE 42 14 223 A1; 40 19 066 A1 and DE 05 37 35 267 disclose various types of rain sensing systems and mountings utilized in the past.
Thus, a need exists for a windshield wiping system, which is easy to mount, and register, which is easy to service and maintain, and which does not have to be adhered directly to a surface of a windshield.